To Be Normal
by Little Drunken
Summary: Perpaduan Nerd Sasuke dan Nerd Sakura!/Kau hanya membuang wak―"/ "SEMANGATLAH!"/1..2..3 HAHAHAHA!/Lengkap sudah...


**To Be Normal!**

**By: Little Drunken**

**DIC: SEMUA TOKOH PUNYA PENGARANGNYA!**

**AU: SasuSaku**

**Summary: **_Niat, Tindakan, Hasil. Hey, mereka sering tidak kompak tahu!_

-ooOoo-

_Sasuke itu nerd! Kau mungkin akan bertoleransi dengan tingkah 'Belajar adalah motto hidupku'nya itu. Dua, tiga, oh bahkan empat buku sering kali diapit dengan kuat-kuat di lengannya itu. Entah kerena ia ingin dianggap kuat karena membawa buku-buku super tebal, seperti kimia dasar Brady, di tangannya kemana-mana atau karena ia tak percaya meletakkan buku itu di suatu tempat karena takut kemalingan? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Tapi siapa yang tahan jika berhadapan dengan pemuda ini?_

_Dari penampilan fisik, apa dia tidak tahu kalau kacamata ala Batty La Fea dengan minus 3 itu sudah tidak hitz lagi? Mungkin juga kalau ia ingin ngotot memakai kacamata ukuran besar dia bisa memilih yang lebih trendi, bukan dengan ketebalan hampir 10 cm dan dan model sekuno itu kan? Atau apa ia tidak pernah melihat televisi? Rambut belah tengah sudah tidak ngetrend lagi tahu! Dan oh ayolah, apa perlu dia menaikkan celananya hingga lewat pinggang kemudian memakai sebuah ikat pinggang? Dia itu ingin mencover Cecep yang pernah terkenal di Indonesia atau apa?_

_Sasuke itu nerd! Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang salah dengan telinganya sampai ia sering tidak mengubris perkataan orang lain. Atau apa penyakit yang mendera bibirnya hingga ia benar-benar enggan untuk bicara. Awalnya banyak orang, hampir seluruh sekolah, menertawakan tingkahnya itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan mereka bosan, karena bocah itu tampak sama sekali tak peduli. Mereka lebih memilih tindakan 'Kucilkan Uchiha' dan ya, semua melakukan itu. Mungkin tak bakal ada yang menganggap Sasuke ada jika setiap tahun bukan namanya yang terpampang menjadi juara sat umum sekolah. Atau sekali dalam sebulan namanya dipanggil sewaktu upacara karena jadi pemenang dari kompetisi antar sekolah di bidang sains._

_Mungkin karena trend sekarang itu bukan memuja orang dengan otak nomor satu, tidak ada yang memuji pemuda itu tapi menurutku bukan itu masalahnya, dia saja yang ketinggalan jaman! Hahahah. Hanya tepuk tangan seadanya supaya acara panas-panasan upacara bendera yang semakin lama karena ada pengumuman Uchiha menang kompetisi cepat berakhir. Tidak ada mata-mata kagum yang menatap sosok itu tiap kali melewati lorong-lorong kelas dengan seabrek buku di tangan, yang ada hanya tatapan malas. Ya, dia pintar lalu?_

_Ya... itu memang miris. Tapi apa Uchiha Sasuke peduli?_

_Percayalah, dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Dan aku serius, ketika mengatakan kata 'sama sekali'. Dan kau mengerti kan kenapa kami menjulukinya si 'apatis'? Dia itu tidak hanya culun tapi juga anti sosial! Aku yakin pertama kalinya dia kencan nantinya ketika umurnya 50 tahun, itupun karena dia malu dijuluki 'homo' Hahahaha..._

Klik..

"Yey! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Ino berteriak keras dan lega. Ia merentangkan tangannya yang dari tadi sudah pegal.

"Kau membuat apa?" tanya gadis berambut Indigo di belakangnya.

"Tugas mading untuk besok!" jawab Ino santai, ia membaca kembali hasil karangan yang baru diketiknya itu sembari tertawa lucu.

"Kalian benar-benar melakukan ini?" tanya gadis di belakangnya tadi tak percaya setelah membaca karangan itu.

"Tentu saja! Besok kan ulangtahunnya, jadi kita harus membuat surprise!" Ino lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok ketika tulisan-tulisan tentang Uchiha ini dibacakan oleh satu sekolah.

"Kalian kejam sekali" gumamam itu tak digubris oleh Ino. Ia malah melenggos kembali ke layar komputer. Menyimpan dokumen itu lalu mem-_print_nya.

"Ini bakal seru sekali" Ino terkikik sendiri. Di tangannya sudah ada selembar kertas berisi tulisannya, ia menaikkan dagunya ke atas seraya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Dia harus membayar karena mengacuhkanku waktu itu. Lihat saja, anak culun. Kau harus mendapatkan buah dari perbuatanmu itu!" Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas, rasa kasihan pada Sasuke menjadi-jadi. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi―" Sakura harus berteriak benar-benar keras agar para murid itu berjalan lebih ke tepi agar tak menghalangi jalan. Ia membawa kotak-kotak berisi roti-roti kering itu yang dipeluknya sejajar dada hingga menutupi bagian mulut, dengan hati-hati seraya berjalan agak cepat menuju dapur kantin.

"_Tumben_, terlambat Sakura" komentar seorang wanita dengan celemek putih tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Sakura hanya nyengir ketika ia meletakkan kotak-kotak itu ke atas meja lalu merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku harus mengirim sesuatu dulu ke kantor pos dan entah kenapa ban sepedaku bocor di tengah jalan!" Sakura menjelaskan dengan cepat, kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidungnya sedikit melorot waktu ia mengambil nampan yang ada di lemari bagian bawah. Secepat mungkin, gadis itu memindahkan kue-kue kecil itu ke dalam nampan yang baru, lalu meletakkan kotak-kotak ke dalam tempat pencucian.

"Dan selesai! Aku harus cepat!" pekik gadis itu tertahan.

"Dah Shizune" Tanpa mendengar jawaban Shizune, gadis itu berlari melewati pintu kantin, menuju kelasnya, VIII-B.

Sakura sudah hampir sampai ketika langkahnya tercegat di depan kemurunan orang yang tengah tertawa-tawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk papan mading. Sakura melihat jam tangannya. _Masih ada lima menit lagi, _pikirnya. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat orang, pagi-pagi, berkerumun di depan papan mading.

"Permisi... permisi..." Sakura mencoba menerobos para siswa yang ada, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia tahu apa penyebab mereka berada di depan mading saat ini.

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Nerd. Ini kado special untukmu!"_

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Sakit yang ia rasakan akibat kuku-kukunya yang menembus permukaan kulitnya bukan apa-apa dibanding yang di dalam, di hatinya. Nafasnya memburu, menahan amarah yang kian mencapai puncak. Ia menatap tajam ke arah artikel itu. Ia tahu dalang semua ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang itu.

_"Kenapa sih mereka tidak berhenti juga? Apa enaknya mempermalukan orang lain? Apa mereka kira mereka sudah hebat, ha? Dasar orang-orang kurang kerjaan. Apa sangkin tidak ada aktivitas mereka jadi melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti ini? Dasar orang__―__"_

KREEEEEEEEEENGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGG~

Batin itu akhirnya berhenti menggerutu. Dengan langkah lunglai, Sakura beranjak dari depan mading itu menuju kelas. Walau nafasnya masih naik turun, ia hanya bisa mendumel dalam hati, sembari memberikan aura horor di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia membenci artikel bodoh itu tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya benar-benar kesal. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ia tak lebih dari sekadar pengamat yang tak punya kuasa apa-apa untuk mengubah keadaan. Ia hanya bisa diam, hanya bisa tidak ikut dalam gerombolan "Ayo ejek si Nerd itu". Tak lebih, dan itulah yang membuatnya benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Sial!" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura harus menahan apa yang ia ingin lakukan dan hanya bisa menggerutu diam-diam. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa―

atau ada? Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura sekarang tengah tersenyum lebar. Ia bisa melakukan sesuatu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bukannya aku tak menyadari tatapan-tatapan mengejek itu, atau bisik-bisik yang mengandung namaku, atau bahkan tulisan selamat pagi yang membicarakan tentangku di papan mading, aku tahu semuanya. Jangan sebut aku genius, kalau fakta kecil begitu saja luput dari indraku. Tapi siapa peduli? Aku tak peduli, tak penting!_

_Aku benar-benar tak ingin ambil pusing soal hal itu. Peduli apa kata orang tentang diriku? Memangnya sepenting apa hal-hal konyol itu hingga perlu diperhatikan lebih? Iya kan?_

_Iya kan, Sasuke?_

_Oke aku mulai gila, karena bicara pada diriku sendiri. Tapi sebodo amat! Mereka hanya siswa-siswi remaja labil yang entah kenapa sebegitu malasnya untuk melakukan hal yang penting lalu mengerjakan hal-hal konyol. Atau otak mereka sudah tidak bisa dipakai untuk hal-hal yang lebih berguna, eh?_

_Tidak! Aku tidak kesal! Ugh! Bukankah aku bilang aku tidak peduli? Apa tidak ada yang mendengar?!_

_Huh! Aku tidak peduli! Dan tidak akan peduli! Ingat itu, Sasuke! Kau tak boleh peduli! Kau ya kau, persetan dengan mereka. Mereka hanya orang-orang bodoh! Dasar menyebalkan!_

"Hey!" Seketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ke perpustakaan, lalu memutar badannya. Keningnya berkerut saat ia mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut super norak—bagi Sasuke, tersenyum begitu lebar.

"A-a-a-ku..." Berhenti, sesudah berkata seperti harus menelan paku di saat yang bersamaan, gadis itu berkata dengan gagap. Tangannya bahkan sudah berkeringat.

"Hn" Sasuke memberikan isyarat agar gadis itu meneruskan kalimatnya atau mungkin juga 'cepat, aku tidak punya waktu tahu!' Siapa yang tahu?

"A-A-Aku..."

"Uhm... A-aku Harun―"

"A-a-aku Ha-runo Sa―"

"Kau mau bilang apa, sih?"

"A-aku Haruno Sakura" Dengan terbata-bata, Sakura lega luar biasa ia akhirnya berhasil mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Mungkin kalau di film-film, akan ada kembang api yang meledak-ledak indah di atas kepalanya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke bertahan dengan wajah stoicnya. Di tangannya ada empat buku super tebal, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba itu terasa berat. Mungkin karena ia diam dan berdiri, ditambah untuk mengucapkan 'Aku Haruno Sakura' saja gadis itu butuh lima menit!

"Aku hanya..." Sakura terdiam, mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku..."

Sasuke menunggu, mencoba, dengan terpaksa kalau bisa ditambahkan.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa..." Sekarang bahkan sudah banyak murid yang memperhatikan mereka. Menjadi pusat perhatian, bukan ide yang terdengar bagus untuk Sasuke. Kesabarannya perlahan mencapai tapal batas ketika gadis itu tak kunjung bicara, malah menunduk.

"Kau hanya membuang wak―"

"SEMANGATLAH!"

Sasuke terlonjak, hanya dalam hati. Ia tetap pada posisi semula hanya wajah datarnya yang berubah roman sedikit, sedikit ingat?

"Jangan pedulikan mereka! Jangan dengarkan apa yang mereka katakan, Sasuke-kun! Mereka hanya iri! Tetaplah semangat! Kau pasti bisa melewati semuanya! Percayalah!" Semua orasi ala semangat generasi muda yang disampaikan dengan luapan emosi dan suara yang keras itu ditutup dengan kepalan tangan yang diangkat ke udara. Untuk sepersekian detik, suasana hening, sangat hening. Semua terpaku, mengunci mata mereka pada gadis berambut merah muda gulali itu. Sebelum akhirnya―

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"

_tertawa. _

Kecuali si Uchiha, yang wajahnya kian memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah?

Tak perlu menjawab, geramam tertahan dari balik kacamata itu cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Termasuk seretan paksa di tangan gadis merah muda itu. Semua sudah jelas, bukan?

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Aman, sekarang mereka sudah berada di belakang sekolah, tepatnya sebuah taman kecil dengan pohon cerry besar di tengahnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura sengit dan tajam, sementara gadis itu kebingungan akan respon Sasuke.

"Aku―"

"Itu hal yang sangat memalukan dalam hidupku! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih! Kau―"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu semangat!" potong Sakura cepat,ekspresinya benar-benar lain dibanding ketika 'berorasi' tadi. Bola mata emeraldnya menatap sayu, berbeda dengan onyx di hadapannya.

"Semangat? Untuk apa? Kau pikir aku butuh?" Bukan ini... bukan ini yang ada di benak Sakura. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Bukan ini yang―

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan lelucon konyol itu? Dan kapan aku memintamu untuk melakukan hal ini? Kau malah merusak semuanya!" Jemari gadis itu kini gemetaran, ia hanya bisa menunduk. Ia tak ingin percaya.

_Ini tidak nyata, ini tidak nyata. Bukannya harusnya ia senang? Tapi kenapa? Ini pasti__―_

"Sasuke-_kun..."_ Sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, suaranya parau menahan tangis.

"Sasuke-_kun, _aku―"

"Dan sejak kapan aku dekat denganmu?" Serasa baru ditusuk dengan seribu jarum, Sakura merasakan dadanya begitu sakit. Bola matanya berkaca-kaca, menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Jangan melakukan hal aneh lagi, Haruno-_san_. Kalau pun kau ingin bertindak gila, jangan libatkan aku." Sasuke melangkah pergi setelahnya. Tak bisa ditopang lagi, Sakura terhenyak. Lututnya bertemu dengan tanah, sejurus kemudian airmatanya meleleh, membentur pori-pori tanah. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi, apa yang baru Sasuke katakan kepadanya.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Katakan kepadaku ini tidak nyata." Dan ia _hanya_ bisa bergumam.

ToBeCONTINUE

**IF: saya melihat respon proaktif akan tulisan ini, hehehehe…**

**Sumpah saya bukan orang yang PD-an, so please harap maklum yaaaakkk.. :D  
Sekian.. thanks! **


End file.
